DESCRIPTION: The present project is planned as a pilot study. The objectives are: 1) to identify candidate exposures that may be associated with early menopause; 2) to identify cohorts of women at risk for these agents; 3) to develop and validate a questionnaire to ascertain risk factors for age at menopause; and 4) to ascertain the participation of specific cohorts in a study of selected environmental exposures and age at menopause.